Michael Torio
Michael Torio is the backup/secondary goalie of Team X. He started in the 2013-2014 season due to Sergei Grabovsky's retirement. Torio was named the Number 1 Rookie Goalie in the 2013-2014 year due to his impressive GAA and save amount. In addition, he recorded 5 shutouts in his 25 appearances in his rookie season alone. He was one of the "prodigal futurists" of the LSHL, along with Anton Carlyle, Marcus Granluck, and Drew Gaudron, being regarded as the next great generation of goaltenders. Lance Timothy, general manager of Team X, believes Michael has the potential to be as great as Buck Kampra. 'Career' Michael Torio signed with Team X for an entry level contract, becoming the new backup goalie and replacing Sergei Grabovsky who retired. He was the winner between prospects Kent Blanc and Walt Goodman who played in the lower leagues. In his twenty five appearances, Torio seized 14 wins and 11 losses, but wished he could do better. Ultimately, Team X was in one of their worst seasons as the CEO stated, but Torio got extended and would serve as their permanent second goalie, with Kent Blanc and Walt Goodman as call-ups. Torio won rookie goalie of the year for his stats, recording a 2.00 GAA but a 0.979% save percentage, stopping 808 of 825 shots. He also had five shutouts, with a 20% shutout ratio to win. Torio became the permanent second goalie the following season and was eyeful of the new Team Daiku goalie Anton Carlyle, who he said was a "storm" in the lower leagues. As the two were friends down in the lower leagues, Torio stated that it will be an interesting year. In his first appearance, Torio made a 35 save shutout against the Astral Aeroes, and said it will be a "good year". On December 18th, 2014, Torio recorded his fifth shutout, against the White Warlocks, netting a 30 save, 3-0 victory. Torio also made the December highlight reel, making a large save against Tom Haddon by throwing his goalie stick. On March 12th, 2014, Torio made his tenth shutout, against the Red Nukes, netting 49 saves, with 21 of them being in the third period. Torio earned the 1st Star of the game, and said it was probably the "best game of his career". Subsequently on the 15th of March, Torio made his eleventh shutout for back to back shutouts, his second time ever doing this, and both in the same season, against the Yellow Flash, making 31 saves in a 1-0 OT victory. Torio stopped 10 shots alone in overtime. Torio plays two more games this season, against the Ultimate Royals and the Ashtown Horsemen. Torio remarks he is excited for both games and hopes to secure wins for the team. Torio secured a win against the Royals, helping to win the shootout as he stopped Sid Friar, and Frazer Acterpoff went on to score on Tyler Nicklaus, netting a 4-3 win in the shootout. Torio made 43 saves that game. Torio's final game of the regulation season came as a 2-1 win against the Ashtown Horsemen. Making 36 of 37 saves, Torio nearly stopped a quick goal by fifth liner Kirk Potterson, who was able to steal it and score. Torio finished the season 22-11-2, and a 1.46 GAA, letting in only 51 goals in his 35 appearances. Torio's season was highly praised; a lot of critics analyzed he played a lot like Buck Kampra. Later on in the playoffs, Michael Torio backed up Buck, and Team X later won the SHL Cup; their fourth all time, and Torio's first. Torio remarked that the final game against the Airdrie High Angels was "the best game yet", where they won 5-3. Despite being down 3-2 at the end of the second, Torio made 23 saves in the third period (of his total 51) and stopped three consecutive power plays, including a 5-on-3, to win. The following season, Michael netted a 15-7-3 record with a 2.59 GAA. In the playoffs, Michael was injured in the first round of the playoffs against the Airdrie High Angels when Gemini Manij collided with him. At the end of the year, Michael signed a 5-year extension, worth $3.5 million annually. In addition, Torio was rated at 90, becoming part of the "Platinum tier" for the first time. During the following season, Michael finished 11-6-3; despite having similar stats, Michael believed he had lots to work on. In the playoffs, Michael did not participate due to illness. 'Stats' 'Playoffs'